True Love Is Magic
by Alodis
Summary: Cela était sensé être impossible...Elle s'en était assurée lors de son mariage forcé au roi Leopold...Mais un amour True Love peut briser toutes les malédictions...


Etant donné que le hiatus est très dur à supporter et que la seule chose qui me console c'est le fluff, en voilà en grande quantité ^^

Disclaimer : La série et les persos appartiennent à Adam et Eddy et à ABC. Je ne fais qu'emprunter. Promis, je les redonne après =D

* * *

**Chap 1 : Enceinte..ou pas…**

Enfermée dans sa salle de bain, inconsciente du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait refermé la porte, la jeune femme fixait inlassablement l'objet longiligne blanc devant elle. Plus elle le regardait, plus ses émotions devenaient tempétueuses. Les sentiments se bousculaient en elle et elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Lorsque ses yeux chocolat s'étaient posés sur le résultat, son souffle s'était coupé et le monde autour stoppé. Une énième fois, elle expira lentement en tâchant de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

« Regina ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Robin après avoir toqué à la porte.

La voix de son compagnon la fit revenir sur terre. Elle secoua la tête et avec une profonde inspiration, tourna la clé de la porte puis l'ouvrit. Devant l'expression lointaine et perdue qu'elle arborait, il fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

« Tu es blanche comme un linge. » nota-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front, craignant une fièvre, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se recula et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, y cherchant une réponse.

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe mon amour, tu me fais peur… »

Pour toute réponse, il la vit se saisir de l'objet blanc posé non loin du lavabo et lui montra. « Enceinte » inscrit en lettre noire figurait sur l'écran du test. Regina se mordit la lèvre et guetta sa réaction. Le visage de l'ancien voleur s'éclaira et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux un instant lorsqu'une main chaude vint se poser sur sa joue. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait la vérité, toutefois, le dire pour la première fois, confier ce secret se révélait être plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« C'est ça qui te mets dans un état pareil ? C'est une magnifique nouvelle… » dit-il tandis que son visage reflétait la joie même.

Regina rassembla son courage et ouvrit les yeux, croisant ceux de son homme.

« Robin, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, personne d'autre n'en avait connaissance.

« Quand contre ma volonté, j'ai du épouser le Roi Léopold, je me suis juré que jamais je ne donnerai satisfaction à ma mère en donnant un héritier au royaume…alors j'ai bu cette potion qui m'a rendu stérile. J'ai choisi de faire une croix sur la possibilité de concevoir pour le restant de ma vie plutôt que d'avoir un enfant d'un mariage forcé. C'est pour quoi cela… » expliqua-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion en regardant le test. « C'est sensé être impossible… »

Robin connaissait son histoire, ils avaient parlé de leur passé respectifs à de nombreuses occasions. Il savait à quel point cela lui était douloureux de revenir sur cette période de sa vie alors il avait écouté avec attention le moindre de ses mots, devinant la confusion derrière ses traits. Lui-même se posait la même question dorénavant. Le test avait-il raison ? Et si cela était le cas, comment cela se pouvait-il ?

« Comment peut-on s'assurer que le test dit vrai ? »

Regina poussa un léger soupir. La situation lui échappait complètement et c'était loin de lui plaire.

« Il faut aller voir un médecin à l'hôpital. »

« D'accord. »

En la voyant redevenir pensive, il se mit à caresser sa joue doucement et chercha ses yeux à nouveau.

« Ne cache pas ce que tu ressens Regina, tu as toutes les raisons d'être bouleversée. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de fausse joie…Je ne veux pas espérer que le test dise vrai pour qu'ils nous disent qu'en réalité, ça ne l'est pas… » avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

« Tu penses qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? ça ne sert à rien de se torturer si on peut être fixé tout de suite. » proposa Robin, sachant que s'ils n'apprenaient pas la vérité maintenant, ils allaient tout les deux se ronger les sangs.

« Je dois appeler Whale. Il est tenu au secret, il ne dira rien. »

« Très bien. Je te laisse faire ça et quand tu es prête, tu descends. »

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête et esquissa un léger sourire quand son compagnon ne put se retenir de déposer un baiser sur son front en murmurant « Bébé ou non, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer de la même façon… »

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Comme convenu, elle composa donc le numéro du médecin et s'arrangea avec lui pour qu'il puisse les prendre entre deux opérations. Whale étant un des rares médecins de Storybrooke avait un planning très serré, sauver des vies demandait beaucoup de temps mais pour rien au monde, il ne changerait de métier. Regina ne lui donna aucuns détails, mais lui indiqua qu'ils avaient simplement besoin d'une confirmation ou d'un démenti et que cela ne prendrait pas trop de son temps précieux. Elle en informa son compagnon rapidement puis remonta se préparer.

Intérieurement, tandis qu'elle descendait parée à faire face à la vérité pour rejoindre l'archer, elle pensa que c'était une bonne chose que Roland et Henry soient avec David. Le prince sous la demande de son petit-fils avait accepté de les former dans l'art du combat à l'épée. Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que d'épées en bois mais les techniques demeuraient les mêmes. Nul doute qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à s'endormir après cette après-midi d'entrainement sous ce grand soleil. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle imagina la frimousse enjouée du petit garçon qu'elle aimait comme le sien alors qu'il courrait vers elle pour lui raconter. Roland était un enfant plein d'entrain, de joie de vivre et elle était incapable de résister aux fossettes qu'il héritait de son père.

Robin l'avait entendu descendre et la rejoignit dans l'entrée, vestes, sac à main et clés de voiture en main. Lui était déjà prêt depuis un moment déjà. Ils partirent avec une certaine pointe d'appréhension pour l'hôpital.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment, ils se firent discrets en entrant et attendirent que Whale trouve du temps à leur accorder. Anxieuse, la jeune femme ne cessait de consulter l'heure sur sa montre. Compréhensif mais néanmoins légèrement agacé par le geste répétitif, son homme prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« T'angoisser ne servira à rien. » lui rappela-t-il en serrant légèrement sa main.

« Facile à dire… » marmonna la brune, sur un ton cassant.

Finalement après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Viktor s'avançait vers eux. Il s'excusa du retard en justifiant des complications lors d'une intervention et les invita à le suivre dans une salle d'examen.

« Je suis certain que vous préférez savoir tout de suite et non attendre après les résultats d'une prise de sang… » devina le praticien en blouse blanche en refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas » répondit Robin aimablement.

« Loin de là, ça vous arrange et moi aussi. »

Il tira un appareil posé sur un meuble à roulettes jusqu'à la table d'examen sous les yeux curieux de l'ancien voleur.

« Installez-vous là » fit-il à Regina en tapotant le cuir de la table.

Elle se débarrassa de sa veste, la confia à son homme et s'allongea comme indiqué. Whale remonta son chemisier blanc juste en dessous de sa poitrine et la prévint que le gel était froid avant de l'appliquer sur la peau de son abdomen. Elle frissonna au contact tandis que le médecin allumait l'appareil et s'emparait de la sonde puis s'installait sur le tabouret qu'il avait déplacé en face de l'écran. Robin vint se tenir près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Au geste, elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il était aussi appréhensif qu'elle.

Whale ne dit mot alors qu'il déplaçait la sonde sur le ventre du maire en fixant l'écran. Le couple devenait de plus en plus tendu face au silence, de plus tourné comme il l'était, ils ne pouvaient voir l'image qui apparaissait ce qui les rendait davantage nerveux. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna l'appareil vers eux.

« Je dirais que des félicitations sont de mise » annonça-t-il avec un sourire pendant que le couple regardait l'image noir et blanc de l'échographie.

« Vous êtes certain ? » questionna Regina, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Il n'y a aucun doute. Vous voyez cela, ici ? » pointa le médecin avec son stylo.

Il reçut deux hochements de tête en réponse et continua.

« Cette tache blanche, c'est votre bébé. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais à vue d'œil, je dirais que vous en êtes à 5-6 semaines. »

Malgré leur passé compliqué, Viktor ne put que se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle à la vue des visages plus qu'heureux de l'ancienne Reine et du fameux voleur. Alors qu'il éteignait l'appareil, remettait la sonde à sa place puis se leva pour le replacer où il l'avait pris, il vit du coin de l'œil le baiser amoureux, tendre et heureux que les deux futurs parents échangèrent.

« Je transmettrai le dossier à une collègue obstétricienne et vous poursuivrez le suivi avec elle. Je vous préviendrai. » assura-t-il.

Après avoir essuyé le gel sur son ventre, remit son chemisier en place et renfiler sa veste noire, encore chamboulés par la vague de joie que la nouvelle apportait, ils remercièrent sincèrement Whale avant de sortir de l'hôpital aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient venus.

Devant la voiture, Robin jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui vu son expression, n'arrivait pas encore très bien à réaliser toute la portée de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« On va vraiment avoir un bébé… » souffla l'ancienne Reine à son homme, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui…à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un alien » plaisanta-t-il, décrochant un petit rire à la brune.

« Dis-moi tout est bien réel… »

Il se tourna vers elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens avant de lui confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Regina chérie, non tu ne rêves pas. Et oui, on va avoir un bébé. »

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle combla l'espace qui les séparaient et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son amour, le remerciant silencieusement pour tout le bonheur qu'il avait su lui donner, tout le bonheur qu'il continuait à lui apporter.

Tant de bonheur cachait quelque chose, c'est ce que pensait la jeune femme mais elle repoussa cette pensée et se laissa submerger par la joie alors qu'ils s'embrassaient pour célébrer la nouvelle.


End file.
